the great Kevin Stark
by Jerico the savior
Summary: I see hits but nobody reviews, please RnR Im desprate they help me. The son of great Tony Stark Kevin is frosen and wakes up in the Metroid/Halo universe Master cheif will appear soon. Constructive criticism appricated flamers will be flamed back
1. Chapter 1

Meet Kevin Stark, billionaire, playboy genius. He transferred back to weapons making and now keeps a payroll on who buys, but the terrorists are still getting weapons, how; he has no idea until he investigates further and gets frozen. He is then found in the future by Samus Aran, universal famous bounty hunter.

"Jarvis, transfer all energy to weapons, I want to show her what I'm really made of." Said Kevin to his AI, Jarvis. "Yes, sir." His robotic ally replied. "Sorry Tara, nothing personal." Said Kevin to his nemesis. "Ah Kevin, my ex-boyfriend, you were always so cocky." Tara replied.

Tara Stane, Kevin's ex-girlfriend. They broke up after Obidia Stane, Tara's father, told her about his and Tony Stark's rivalry. So on the next date between Kevin and Tara, she had her dad ambush him. But Kevin's father saved him. He soon found out about Obidia's telling Tara about the rivalry and became heartbroken because Tara let that come between them. Kevin soon got over it and went back to creating weapons. (Flash back in later chapter)

Tara sidekicked him, sending him flying into a wall. "What the hell is your problem?!" Screamed Kevin as he brushed off his broken armor. "What's yours"  
She taunted back in a childish manner. All of a sudden Obidia came through the doorway calling out, "Sorry, Tara, you were always my favorite daughter." He then loaded his chain gun and set it to maximum power. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" Kevin and Tara screeched in unison. "Taking out the trash." Stane then fired his chain gun, knocking both Kevin and Tara (they have a lot of armor on) into a freezing solution. "Veronica," said Tara to her mechanical companion once Stane had left, "place me in Cryogenetic State. I'm in one of the chambers already." "Yes, ma'am." Said the female AI "Jarvis," said Kevin to his ally he same as Veronica and shut down all power except for my suit's built in cryogenics chamber." "Consider it done, sir." Replied the machine. "Oh, and Jarvis, one last thing." "Anything, sir." "Wake me up if anyone comes by"

So, what do you guys think of this, mine and marth is terminator's first fanfic? Press the little purple button there and review plz! (PS this is only the prologue,  
there's more to come!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Well now this is chapter one so I think I should just get on with it, but thanks to Ninja sheik for reviewing my last chapter.

"What the hell is this?" Said Samus to nobody in particular. "Hello anyone out there"  
Said Kevin to a very supprized Samus. "Was that you talking to me?" Said Samus. "Yes, now if you could please help me out of this!" Said a very angry Kevin. "Now unfreeze my right arm I'll do the rest." Samus replied "You should be nicer cause I could just leave you here." "Okay could you please unfreeze my right arm." Said Kevin in a very irritated voice. "I feel something big coming up" Samus said to herself, while she switched to her flame thrower and started to thaw out the figures right arm. When the arm was finally free a Platoon of space pirates attacked her. "I got your arm free now free yourself while I hold them off!" Kevin started his flame thrower on the bottom of his right gauntlet it melted the ice quickly. "C'mon you glory hounds we can't just let Samus take all the glory, what are waiting on FIRE AT WILL!" Said an unknown voice. "You finally make it here Austin!" Said Samus "Hey give me a break, will ya it was lunch time." Said Austin. Now the space pirates were dead but now all of Austin's squad was dead, and Samus needed to recharge here suit. Then another Platoon of Space pirates attacked them this time Austin, and Samus were held down by 2 of the stronger Pirates while Ridley came out with a translator around his neck. "What are you here for Huntress with this ... fiend." Said Ridley to Samus and Austin. "Hey, ask Samus she is the one who called me here." Said Austin to Ridley. Samus gave Austin A death glare till she heard someone with jets on behind here. Ridley was just about to say something untill the guard holding Samus shot up in the air and into his mouth. "The kick... IS GOOD!" Said Kevin out of nowhere then Austin said to Ridley after Samus shot the guard off, " You get no sympathy!" "Took ya long enough!" Samus said to Kevin. Then out of nowhere A pipe came out of the ground and Mario popped out. A space pirate attacked him but then he used a fireball and lit the Pirates Ass on fire. All the Space Pirates got mad but then Mario pulled out a Golden Hammer and Mega mushroom He turned into a giant plumber with a giant Golden Hammer and killed all of the Space pirates, and Mario said to Samus "Are you coming to-a Super smash bros. this year?" "Yes, now could you leave please you intruded the story."Said Samus. Mario jumped back into the tube and it dissapeard. "That was ... weird" Said Kevin to Samus. "Well, Austin you should get back to base I'll take Kevin with me." Said Samus. The Ridley at the scene wasn't Ridley himself it was just a clone. When he filed a report stating that "A plumber came out of a tube and the pirate's Ass was lit on fire. Then the plumber ate a mushroom and took out a Golden Hammer that turned big with him and killed the Second platoon by swinging his hammer fast." The Ridley clone was killed and body sent into a sun due to being Homosexual.  
Well what do you think good R&R plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I'd like to thank all those who reviewd my story for me now on with it._

* * *

"You don't talk much do you?" Said Kevin while he folowed her into her ship.

"I only talk when somthing needs to be said." Samus replied "Anyway what is your name?"

"Kevin stark, Whats your name?"

"Samus Aran, Bounty hunter for the UF."

As she said that she let the ship take off Kevin stumbled and fell over and Samus simply said "Strap in"

Kevin started walking around her ship looking at the many varius items around the ship like a child in a video game store. Immideatly he saw another ship in the distance through the windsheild.

"Is that friendley?" He said

Immideatly the alarm started to go off.

"Take that as a no."

"We're getting borded from the back!" Samus said leaning back in her chair then her suit came onto her and she ran towards the back where a square was being melted through her ship.

Immideately Kevin saw a figure come inside through the hole he fired on it to no avail then he started using his stronger chest repulser as apposed to the weaker hand mounded repulsers.

"What the Hell!" he said because anything he did wasn't affecting it. then he felt a hard thud his jets keeping him in place while Samus on the other hand got flung into the front of the ship.

Immideately the round ball thing flew off. "That thing is a metroid only vounrable to ice attacks, Adam where are we anyway?"She asked her ships A.I.

"We have crashlanded on Earth Longbeach,NY. to be exact." he responded

"Well as long as we're here let's go visit my mansion only an hours walk from here. not to mension that nobodys trying to shoot us or kill us."

"Stop shoot them try to kill them! Said a traitor human.

"Well now i can't say it'll be 1 hours walk." he said. Then he shot him with a repoulser ray. "Dead."

"Can't you do anything my ship has crashlanded in timessquare, witch is now an enemy base and your mansion has probably been blown into oblivion!"

"No it hasn't look over to your left." Samus looked at the mansion sitting on the hill. "What did they do to my HOUSE, IT ISN'T EVEN A HOUSE ITS A MILLITARY BASE!"

* * *

They walked inside his "House". Two brutes charged them. "They sure ain't here to fix the plumbing. If they are, they are 500 years late!"Kevin said as he punched a brute sending it into the wall. A grunt was sitting on the toilet where a grunt was taking a dump. The grunt yelled "could I please have some privacy please!" Samus killed the brute and then both Samus and Kevin were staring at the grunt. A flame thrower flipped out of his arm and he lit it on fire. The grunt exploded. enemies came flying out of every door in the mansion. two hunters came out of the bathroom.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

Samus said. Immideatly a ghost came out of nowhere and hit her upside the head.

"Don't say the lords name in vein!" it said to her.

Samus shot it dead. "Doesn't get much gayer than this." she said.

* * *

_well thats it for now, but now we have our new random moment, send them in with your reviews and we'll see what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin Stark age: 16 {flash back}

"Jarvis, Need pick-up at school." Kevin orderd him. The Red sports car immideatly went into auto pilot and speed to MIT.

"10 minutes, new record jarvis." He looked at his gear, while the seat leaned back and the robots placed on his gear, the farari speed away from the colledge, and immideatly tuned to the police scanner.

"We have a bank robbery at the bank of america in progress, all units get to the bank, there's a hostage situation." Kevin looked at his millitary fatigues, and placed on the helmet, feeling the mask snap over his mouth, and the only thing you could see was through the blue transparent gogles, and lots of displays came up. The helmet was fixed with a nueral implant in his neck which was linked to his nervous system. Kevin got out of the car, the police all looked at him.

"We can't help you, we're alredy violating orders to arrest you on-sight." Said the police liutenant.

"Jarvis, feed me a live 3-d layout of the bank."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied to Kevin

He looked at the display, and started to think of his plan. He got it. Pulling out his Customized M4 assaualt rifle with the R.I.S. Hand grip, and drum barrel magizine, along with his scope. The weight of his 2 desert eagles made him feel safe, he always had the twin magnum pistols, ALWAYS. He had better wrap this up quick he had to meet Barrack Obama and His dad for a technology display at the White house in 1500hrs. He kicked down the glass door catching the robbers attention, he also saw a news reporter and her camera man being held up at gunpoint.

"Jarvis, is that feed live, if it is I want a corner feed through my helmet now."

"Yes, sir."

The live feed popped up in the corner of his screen, and his redicle started registering all the robbers hostile.

"The Vigalante, the cities protecter. You can't stop us, your out-numberd, and T-zero isn't going to be at this party for awhile." said the criminal who was holding the reporter hostage. The one who was holding the camera man let him go and tried to give kevin the double-barrels to the gut, but kevin shot the m4 into his gut 10 times{PS the M4 with the drum-barrel magizine can hold 100 rounds} the guy dropped dead.

A black truck came sailing off an elevated freeway and into the bank.

"c'mon mason grab 2 riot sheilds, and toss one to the viglante, he's gonna need it." Said sgt. Wolf to Nick Mason, the angle of hope st, and the cities finest cop who was reconized for his stunning take back of the city. Kevin ran over to them, his m4 blazing holding the "Burners" Back.

"Thanks mason, c'mon let's get in there and Kick some ass!" Kevin yelled to him taking the second riot sheild from him. Mason ran over and took controol over the hostage situation. Kevin and wolf started covering Mason from the burner gang. A Burner gang leader charged kevin with 2 Machine pistols. Kevin Blocked the bullets with his sheild, untill the gang member charged him and kicked the sheild off him. He unloaded a stun gun on him, knowing that Mason would yell at him if he blew his head off. He fell down, and Kevin ran towards the wooden door to flush the gang out, but was met with a chain saw cutting through the door. "Oh crap!" kevin thought as he ran back and pointed the M4 assaualt rifle at it. The guy charged him, Kevin shot whatever remained of his rounds. he didn't kill him so he switched to his dual desert eagles and shot him down. He reloaded his m4 and took the chain saw. He went into the room...

And saw several of the burner people playing poker, when they saw him, there was no time to react, he threw a riot grenade in the middle of the room, and it exploded knocking all of them unconcious, even kevin was stunned. After a minute of being K.O. he got back up and noticed several things, 1 he was being treated for wounds he didn't remember getting, 2 his weapons were gone.

"Where are my weapons?" Kevin asked the medic.

She replied "They are over there, your pistols are right next to me, you should know better than to run straight into a burner horde with 2 magnum revolvers, KEVIN STARK!"

"Wait Jane, Where is Nick?" Kevin asked "Back at T-zero hq at hope st." She replied

Kevin got up and wonderd what happend, he climed into the farari and went to the airport, and drove into a plane that could hold his sports car. He stayed in it untill washington. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's mind slowly came back to reality, remembering he was in a cell. He rememberd asking Mason what happen, he explained to him that he seemd to not be entirely there, like zoned out. Well that was enough of drifting back in time, i'm in a cell, hanging upside down in a tight cellophane like wrap. He did a pull up to force himself back to chain level, he knew that he would eventually be cut down, but this wasn't right. As soon as he eased himself up, he blasted the chain that revealed his under armor {No affliction to the brand}. The suit was tight so that he wouldn't slow down his movement in the Iron man suit.

"Like the accomidations? I hope not." Tara said out of the blue.

"Tara?" Kevin asked

"Yes, I thought you were dead but now that I see your alive, I will kill you, and it will be a slow, painful process, or you will be an experimental guena pig."

Kevin noticed she was behind glass, then they relased him off the rope. Then a huge motor went off, a roaring was above him.

"I choose guena pig." Said Tara. Electricty shot through him, the rods shooting him with electricity, pure energy. Several minutes later it stopped. The doors opend, Kevin noticed the electricity had melted the plastic, completely off him. A surge of energy shot through him. His attention wasn't on the guards, rather what was behind them. 4 turtles ran by, knocking them unconcious. Kevin ran out the room, he noticed he was in the viglante armor { Like the armor in ghost recon 2, but with a mask on the front covering the rest of his face.} minus the helmet. He found his Helmet and weapons on a rack. He looked at a terminal, he looked for the cell block. He then saw a green figure in a cryogenetics chamber. "If he's in there, he's either dangerous, or an enemy of theirs." He walked over to it and saw a panel. he hit a button on it. it opend. " an enemy of my enemy is my friend, except if he's my enemy." Kevin said.

"Cheif, wake up, cheif!" Cortana yelled into the com. Kevin eaisly hacked it.

"Who are you? what are you doing here?" Kevin said

"I've been in here for 7 years." Mastercheif said to him. "

"Im the viglante, {Kevin only told a few trust worthy law enforcements} go after my friend, don't tell her i sent you, she's in the prison block, you may not see me again for awhile. Now please help her she's like you, encased in armor, they probably took her out of it."

"Cheif, he's right we need to get out of this base, and we'll need all the firepower we can get." Cortana said to cheif.

Master cheif grabbed an assaualt rifle, and headed toward the cell block. Kevin ran off looking for his Iron-man suit, and was followed by a black organic glob that latched onto his foot, his suit turned from a forest digital pattern, to a night time digital pattern. He never noticed.

----------------------

Samus walked around her cell, then she started shaking the bars. The guard walked to her.

"Keep it down, or ill kill you myself." The guard said.

Samus grabbed the guard and slammed his head against the bars, a sickening crack was heard that the original author died trying to describe it. She grabbed the guards keys and unlocked her cell than ran to the guard house, and grabbed her suit, and started placing it on.

"Iron-man are you there?" samus said. static filled the line till she heard a voice.

"This is Master cheif spartan 117 we are looking for a samus aran."

"I know this is probably the wrong time to be star struck, but I can't beleive master cheif is looking for me!" she thought to herself.

"This is samus. Cheif, you need to learn everything thats happend so far, wait hold on a second..." her voice trailed off as the door opend and unlocked, cheif came out.

"We have to find and free the other prisoners." samus said. As they both came out of the room, several stacks of money with eyes on them were seen.

"Thats the money you could be saving with geico." arbiter said comming out of a vulture along with 3 seargents, Johnson, Taylor, White.

"I thought you were dead Johnson!" cheif said to him.

"gonna take more than a lazer to kill me." Johnson replied.

"Let's get to work." code name Iron-man said over the com.

* * *

sorry on the long update, life's been busy, again send me any ideas. please, it'll help with updates.


End file.
